The Lost One
by TheFangers
Summary: Victoria successfully killed Bella, because of the heartbroken Edward, the Cullens move to Lima, Ohio. Can Quinn heal the heartbroken Edward ?


**Hey this is my first fanfic ! sorry if my grammar is bad, R&R please !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Moving<br>**

**Forks**

**Edward POV:**

"NO ! BELLA NO !" I screamed as I saw Bella being dropped from the cliff by Victoria

"EDWARD!" She screamed as she fall to the rocks. And before I knew it, she's dead.

_3 days later_

"We're sorry about Bella Edward" everyone said as they leave the funeral, I didn't reply they're condolences, I just nod and they're all leave, only Jacob stay behind, I guess he's just sad as I am, he keep staying near Bella coffin, suddenly he looked and me and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER ?" he screamed

"I WAS STILL A FAR AND SHE'S JUST DROPPED HER FROM THE CLIFF, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING" I shouted back to him, "Huh" he groaned as he go back to seat,

"I… I… just love her so much…" he said as he put his hand to his head.

"I know… I love her too" I replied.

_1 months later_

"Edward haven't been himself lately…" Esme said to Carlisle,

"I know, his still trying to forget about Bella" he replied

"will he'll be alright Carlisle ?" Esme ask

"I don't know apparently forks have given him a lot memory about Bella" Carlisle replied "I think we should move from forks Esme" Carlisle said

"to where ?" Esme ask "Lima, Ohio" Carlisle said, "Lima ? Ohio ? why there ?" Esme ask, "Because Lima have the same kind of weather in Forks, so I guess why not ?" Carlisle replied "hmm…. I guess so" Esme replied, as Carlisle give her a quick peck at the lip's

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio<strong>

**Quinn POV:**

Glee club is pretty loud lately, everyone is excited about nationals, me ? well I'm also excited about nationals but it's kinda sad that I have to leave cheerios…. Again.

"Hey Quinn ? are you alright ?" Finn asked. Snapped out of it Quinn !

"Oh Yeah I'm alright" I replied, Mr. Schue is pretty energetic lately, maybe it's because we're already on our way to nationals.

"Okay Guys ! Great work at the regional's ! and Rachel I loved the song that you wrote" Mr. Schue said

"Why thank you Mr. Schue, my inspiration of the song came from the pained that someone gave me" she said as she looked at Finn and me, hey what is her problem? He choose me not you

"Okay then class dismissed and remember your project for glee is about 'revenge' okay?" Mr. Schue said as he leaved the room

"Revenge? do you know any songs about revenge Finn ?" I asked Finn

"well Quinn apparently…. I have no idea songs about revenge" he replied. He sometimes can be just….. Dumb. But he's still my Boyfriend, and I need him to win Prom Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Everyone I have announcement to make" Carlisle said as everyone gathering in the living room.

"Because of the dead of…. Bella, Edward here is in misery and can't forget about Bella, so we're moving from Forks, to Lima, Ohio" after Carlisle said that, there a sudden silence in the room, nobody talks, nobody is screaming.

"Are you sure that is alright we move to Lima" Alice ask, breaking the silence

"Well I'm sure it's alright because Lima have the same kind of weather to forks, which will be alright for us" Carlisle replied, "So is there any objection, denying, or rejection to our planned ?" Esme ask. The room is back to silence nobody ask about a thing and nobody is answering or objecting the planned

"So then it's settled we will move to Lima, Ohio" Carlisle said

* * *

><p><em>2 months later<em>

**Lima, Ohio  
><strong>

**Quinn POV**

It was math class and I'm bored to death, is there anything that the teacher can explain other that algebra? Ugh I guess not

"Quinn… hey! Quinn!" who's whispering to me? I look around and apparently Brittany is whispering to me.

"What ?" I ask her, "Is 'Forgiveness and Love' By Miley Cyrus is about revenge ?" She asked, I don't know whether to laugh or hit her head, but everyone know that the song is about forgiving.

"No Brittany 'Forgiveness and Love' is not about revenge is about Forgiving other people" I said to her, "Oh I thought it's about revenge" she replied

"Okay class you may now dismissed" Mr. Carlton said, Oh thank you bell ! I Rushed over to the locker and prepare for the next class which is Biology, "Argh drop my book !" I said as I reached my book, I was about to take it when suddenly and hand pick the book for me

"Oh Thank you" I said as I take the book, and when I saw the face of the person that help, my heart stopped, it was a guy that have a topaz eye, a pale skin, a mesmerizing lips, and a brunette, my head was completely blank when I saw his face.

"Uh.. you're welcome ?" He said, I still stood the silently looking at his face, "Are you alright ?" he ask, suddenly I snapped from my daydreaming "Oh yeah I'm alright", I said to him "Good to know then, but I have to go to my class" he said as he leave me in the locker

"Oooh I think somebody saw something good" Santana said as she came to me, "Oh Shut up Santana he's only helping me" I said as I take my book from the locker, "Well apparently his hot, what was his name again ?" she ask "I don't know" I answered.

**Edward POV**

Okay here I am at a new school, what was the school name again ? oh yeah 'McKinley high school' kinda weird for a school name.

"Excuse me do you know where the biology class is ?" I ask to a wheeled chair guy, "Oh yeah it's just in the corner to the left, are you new in here ?" he ask back "Yes I just got in today" I replied "Oh well, welcome to McKinley high school", he said as he go to another class.

"Uh excuse me is this the biology class ?" I ask to the teacher, "Yes it is and you must be the new transferred student….. Edward Cullen" he said as he looked at

the student list "Please do come in, I'm Mr. Swinton, it's nice knowing you, and you can seat next to…. Ah Quinn ! apparently she haven't got a partner yet, go on sit next to her !" Mr. Swinton said.

I walk to her chair and sit next to her, "Hey we've met before, but we haven't officially introduce ourselves I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray" She Said, wow the smell… the smell of her blood it's….. it's smell like….. Bella, "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" I said as I shook her hand "nice meeting you Quinn".

**Quinn POV:**

His face… his face is just so mesmerizing….. for the last one and a half our we talked about everything, Edward here is apparently from Forks, he said he moved here because of….. something.

We talk and suddenly Mr. Swinton yell at me "Quinn ! why don't you and your lab partner come here and showed us the anatomy of frog", Oh damn! I was to focused on talking that I didn't notice what Mr. Swinton was talking about !

"Let's just go to the front" he said "Are you crazy both of us didn't really notice what was his talking about ?" I said to, "Don't worry I'll help you" he said as he smiled slowly, Oh God his smile is so passionate.

After me and Edward got up to the front, I completely blank and didn't know what to say, I can't say 'hey I didn't focused on lesson I was talking to Edward' yeah that's totally gonna get me a detention, "The first is the heart" Edward said as he whisper to me, how did he know that ? it's either his already study about frog or he have a mind reading ability, yeah I'm gonna go with the first option.

I walked out of class with Edward, "How did you know the anatomy? Did you study last night?" I asked "No…. I didn't… I… Just guess?" He Answered, "Or maybe you just read Mr. Swinton mind" I replied, after I said that Edward suddenly goes in a state of silence and his suddenly nervous "I'm just kidding! There's no way that you can read mind" I said, "Yeah…. Of course….. hahaha" he laugh nervously, what's wrong with him?

**Edward POV:**

Well that was close, next time never answer correctly 100% on quizzes, "Oh hey what's you next class Quinn?" I ask her, "well I'm having history, what about you?" she ask me back, "math class" I answered, "huh, have fun then at math, bye" she said sarcastically as she walk away from me.

Now I'm understand what she meant with having 'fun' at math, it was quite boring, I think I can die out of my boredom, _'God when will this class finish ? I want to escape from them' _apparently even Mr. Carlton is bored with us _'Damn when will this classed finish ? I really want to make out with Santana right now' _who was that ? oh it was some Mohawk guy, never mind.

**Finn POV:**

What's wrong with Quinn? She's 'looking' at the teacher, but from her eyes I can tell that she's not really 'looking' at the teacher, "Quinn.. Quinn" I called her by whispering "Quinn…. Quinn!" I started to loud my voice, still no reaction

" QUINN!" I shouted, suddenly I realize that the whole class is looking at me and Quinn "Finn is there anything that you want to say?" Mr. Bart asked, "Uh… nothing, nothing at all" I replied, "What?" She asked me, "Well, you've been distracted, what's wrong ?" I asked, "Oh Nothing" she said as she returned daydreaming "Ok…." I said.

**Quinn POV:**

Why can't I stopped thinking Edward ? his just so mysterious…. Making him more interesting , he's so protective about his past, maybe something dark and mysterious happened in his past.

"So who killed Caesar again?" Finn asked me, I didn't answer I was to busy thinking about Edward, wait what am I doing? I have a boyfriend and his next to me ! "huh? Yeah? I don't really notice about Caesar" I answered "What? Who? And Which? Is the thing that made you distracted today?" Finn ask me "nothing is distracting me" I replied "Really Quinn? Really? Because for the last two hours you're always daydreaming and humming all by yourself, what is distracting you?" He asked, think quick Quinn ! "ergh…. I'm kinda distracted about glee, school, and others stuff and it's making me tired" I replied, thank God I can make an excuse – fast! "well don't take it to serious okay? or you'll stressed out ok ?" he said "Ok Finn I will", I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>HAH ! I KILLED BELLA ! because to be honest I don't like her at all ;p <strong>


End file.
